


You, me, and a soulmate au

by ImPanicingAtTheDisco



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanicingAtTheDisco/pseuds/ImPanicingAtTheDisco
Summary: Percy's soulmark has been counting down, and today's the day. Let's hope he can find his soulmate!





	You, me, and a soulmate au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BundleOfTeenAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfTeenAngst/gifts).



> This is for you, nerd. You know who you are.

Percy glanced nervously down at his arm.  _ 7:20:03.  _ The amount of time left until he met his soulmate.  He had had that timer on his arm for as long as he could remember,  although his mom said that it had appeared a little over a month after he had been born. 

Whoever it was who carried the matching mark completely terrified him. His timer had disappeared multiple times as he had grown up, meaning that the carrier wa dead. And while it had always flickered back a few moments later, it still shook him to his very core. Once you lost a soulmate, you couldn’t get another. 

He wondered who he was going to be meeting in a week. He hoped that they would like him. What would they be like, though. They were obviously either sick or insanely reckless, and he didn’t know what was scarier.

-

_ 3:13:03  _ Three days until he met them. 

“Percy, honey, it’s gonna be fine.” His mom smiled at him across the dinner table. “They’re going to like you as much as you already like them, I’m sure of it.”

“How did you know what I was thinking?”

His mom rolled her eyes. “Percy, I’m your mother. I know everything. Also, you keep looking down at your arm.”

“Ughhhhhhhh.” He slid down his chair onto the floor. “Mom, I’m  _ nervous. _ How am I supposed to impress them when I can’t even stop tapping on the table to concentrate on impressing them?”

“Honey, it’s going to be fine. Now, calm down and eat our dinner.”

-

_ 0:01:57 _ Right under two hours left. He was nervous. Wait, no. That was an understatement. His anxiety was  _ killing him. _ His morning had been crazy.

He had lain out an outfit for today. His mom had helped him pick it out the night before, and it had taken 3 hours for them to come to an agreement on what would look the best. Than, that morning, their upstairs neighbors pipes had burst and flooded his room. His outfit was soaked in something that he didn’t even want to think about.

Even worse, the water (or whatever it was) had gotten to his closet, effectively ruining any and all clothes until a trip could be made to a laundromat. 

Now, he was wearing a ratty old hoodie and jeans he had borrowed from his friend Grover, and hoping that when he met his person that they wouldn’t judge him to harshly.

-

_ 0:00:13 _ Something in his chest had been pulling him towards the bus station for the past twenty minutes. The first time he felt the pulling, he had began running. He hadn’t stopped running since. 

-

_ 0:00:01 _

Where were they? Percy was dodging through the crowd, and panic was surging through  his bones. 

Suddenly, the pulling in his chest stopped. He crashed into someone. The world slowed.

Smiling grey eyes and and blonde hair looked down at him. “Hi.”

He grinned right back at her. “Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, thanks so much for reading. As always, if you have any questions or comments, leave them below or hmu at theypanickeedatthewrongdisco on tumblr. Don't forget to smash that kudos button on the way out!
> 
> Stay in drugs, don't do school, and make sure to get at least 8 hours of gay. See you next time lovelies!!!


End file.
